Una Triste Historia De Amor
by GaLLetiitaDchokoLateh
Summary: Ella solo lo escuchaba cantar y tocar. hasta que ya no pudo mas, cuando la cancion dijo: "ESCRIBIREMOS NUESTRO PROPIO FINAL FELIZ" Ella cerro sus ojos hermosos color jades........- pasen a leer 100% SasuSaku


**Holaa  
**

**Primero que nada.. pues esperO y les gustee este fic (: me inspire muchO en el alOng yijaa!! O.o..kuees leeanlO xD**

**

* * *

**

Eran unos muy buenos amigos y al final se llegaron a convertir en una pareja ideal.

El muchacho guapo, ojos negros como la noche, pelinegro, se dedicaba a tocar el piano (aaahh!!! toca hermoso (ajas) jaja¬¬)  
y la chava pelirrosada y de ojos jade, estaba muy enferma, sin embargo ella luchaba por su vida.

El se precenta ante una moltitud de personas, compitiendo por el trofeo de konoha.  
El pelinegro se presenta, y todos le aplauden...Va a su lugar y se sienta, marca de su celular un numero, con lagrimas derramandoce fue algo estraño... lo puso encima del piano, sin antes aberce escuchado un *Te Amo* que lo dejo atonito, y comenzo a tocar el piano.

...ri....riririri (ammmm algO asi pero ovip tocaba mas bonito, io solo lo arruino¬¬ pero digamos que era una balada hermosa xD).

* * *

Era una tarde, donde se encontraban los dos muchachos, Sasuke con su unica pasion (asta el momento O.O) tocando el piano, el le enseñaba sus notas, sus canciones ect. Ella solo hasia movimientos con la mano, le encantaba como tocaba el.

Ella se encontraba acostada en un sillon, el pelinegro tocaba para ella. El empeso a trabarce de lo nervioso que estaba, cuando el la miraba se confundia. ella se paro:

.-Sasuke-kun... que lindo pero, amm a ver te ayudare.- le dice la pelirrosa

Y ella solo lo ayudo a tocar, el se sonrrojo al maximo. solo la voltio a ver con cara seria, entonces ella se volvio a acostar sin aberle dicho antes:

.-Sasuke... haslo mejor, no vine aqui para nada. aparte si sigues asi jamas GANARAS! n.n le sonrrie la chica.

.-de acuerdo Sakura-chan.. gracias por tus animos ¬¬ . le responde el pelinegro.

El empeso a tocar nuevamente, con la nota que llego haser la pelirrosada ojos jade, salio perfecto para su correspondencia.  
Ella empeso a serrar los ojos quedandose como ida, soñando despierta.

Dos horas tarde, ellos fueron a comprar al centro comercial cosas para que Sasuke-kun luciera estupendo en su precentacion.  
Al regresar ella iba en el cajon de la camioneta, sonrriendo sola, encima de todas las cosas que compraron (ammmm creo que no tenia nada que ver el cillon, pero lo compraron xD! ).  
parecia si estubiera enamorada ect.

Al volver a la casa de Sasuke-kun, volvieron a ensallar, el solo dijo:

.-aaaH! sakura-chan ya me canse basta no?,- le dice el pelinegro.

(la chica solo le grito) .- Claro que no Sasuke-kun!!! sigue n.n.

el solo se subio las mangas, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

.- de acuerdo fastidiosa ¬¬.- le responde sasuke-kun

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1 DIA DESPUES.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pelinegro fue a la casa de la chica, pues se quedaron de ver una hora exacta para ver unas peliculas.

.-AHHHH! Sasuke-kun! pense que no ibas a venir idiota n.n

.-A mi tambien me alegra verte Sakura ¬¬.

Ella solo le abrio la puerta, y lo dejo pasar solo se centaron y la chica de ojos jades puso una pelicula y se centaron los 2 juntos n.n.

estaban agotadicimos, despues de la peli se fueron a correr por el entraron a la casa y se tiraron donde callera los 2.  
solo se veian uno al otro,.

Sasuke estaba jugando con su botella de agua, la chica de ojos jades solo lo miraba sonriendole,el chico voltio a verla, la ojos jades voltio rapidamente al frente. y el se le quedo viendo y volvio a poner la vista al frente.

solo volvieron a poner otra pelicula triste la ojos de color jade estaba llorando (ammm -.- llorando por una pelicula, y enfrente del chico mas guapo!!) el solo se le quedaba mirando extrañamente.

.-A,A,A,A,A,A, Sa-Sakura-chan, que te pasa?.- le fruncio el ceño -hmp.

.-Callate SASUKE!! !¬¬

.-ui¬¬ lo ciento margara francisca**(1)** ¬¬

.-Calla y solo abrazame.- empeso a llorar u.u.

El la quizo abrazar. cuando ella solo lo aparto y comenzo a besarlo solo le siguio su beso. (Pffff!! inche sasuke, te violan y te dejas¬¬ ok no xD). pero ella estaba muy enferma, que le salia sangre por su nariz, y boca, le pasaban cosas muy malas.  
le empeso a salir sangre por la nariz y lleno a lo empeso a limpiar riendose. El solo se solto riendo sin antes decirle:

.-BOBA. le dijo el pelinegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.-2 DIAS DESPUES-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ellos fueron al doctor, a ver como seguia la chica de ojos jades,el doctor solo la revisaba una y otravez.  
en ese entonces ellos ya eran novios, sasuke se le declaro cuando se besaron n.n.

Pasando horas, ellos fueron a un centro, donde habia pianos, guitarras, baterias ect..  
el agarrado de la mano de la chica de ojos jades, la besa, y se cienta para dedicarle una bella cancion cuando.................

Ella solo callo desmayada, sin rason alguna

.-Sa-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!...- La levanto y solo corrio a buscar ayuda, a llevarla a un hospital.

El solo estaba preocupado, con sus lagrimas derramando mientras que a ella, solo le salia sangre de su boca, y nariz, su sangre estaba derramando por el piso. El no sabia que hacer, solo corrio al hospital mas cerca y la entrego en manos de los doctores y apartir de ahi el ya no supo mas,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.-1 DIA DESPUES-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El no se aparto de ella, el tenia sosteniendo su mano, ella no habia despertado aun. solo fue un momento, en que abrio sus bellos ojos jades, el solo la veia.

.-E..estas bien mi vida?

.-Si sasuke-kun, gracias n.n

momentos despues, el doctor le hablo. le enseño el problema que ella tenia, el solo lloro y lloro...fue con ella, y el le dijo

.-linda

.-si?.- le contesto la chica.

.- por ti y solo por ti dejare ese concurso, no me importa lo que digan, me quedare aqui contigo - le dijosasuke-kun derramando sus lagrimas,

.-SA-SASUKE-KUN ooo claro que NO! lo haras tonto!! me escuchaste quiero que te pares enfrente de todos, toques esa bella cancion me entendiste?

.-Pe-pe....

.-Pero nada tonto n.n .le sonrrie la linda chica.

.-no te daras por vencido, ese no es mi novio! mi novio es mas interesante, es el mas perseguido por las chicas, ect. no te rendiras sasuke-kun¬¬.

.-Hmp-! eres terca como naruto¬¬

.-jajaja claro mi vida, sere lo que tu quieras, solo quiero que te pares ahi y cantes esa bella cancion n.n .- le sonrrie la chica con los ojos llorosos.

.-De acuerdo!! esa cancion sera dedicada y solamente dedicada a ti n.n.- le sonrrie el chico pelinegro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.-MOMENTO DEL CONCURSO-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era un dia despues de todo lo ocurrido, el solo estaba nervioso, la chica de ojos jade, estaba aun en cama, ella solo sonrreia y le decia:

.-tu puedes mi vida! - pero apenas podia ablar,

el pelinegro, solo agacha la cabeza llorando.

.-LO ARE POR TI SAKURA! Y TE PROMETO QUE BOY A GANAR SOLO POR TI!!. empiesa a derramar sus lagrimas.

ella le agarro la mano, ella solo lo acerco y le dijo en sus oidos:

.-solo quiero que te pares ahi y hagas todo tu esfuerzo mi amor, yo ya no importo haslo por ti.- y solo lo solto y lo beso.

el solo triste y llorando solo le repitio una y otravez.

.-SOLO LO ARE POR TI MI SAKURA!.

el le dejo un celular, y le dijo el pelinegro.

.-solo espera mi llamada.- agacho la cabeza y derramo una lagrima.  
*te amo sakura*  
y se retiro del hospital.

el la llamo, ya estando en el concurso.  
entonces fue cuando puso el celular en el piano y solo comonezo a cantar y a tocar:  
????????????.-ESTA FUE LA CANCION DEDICADA A SAKURA QUE TANTO TRABAJO LE COSTO.-?????????????

He olvidado cuanto tiempo ah sido  
desde la ultima vez quethe escuche  
contandome tu cuento de hadas ideal  
he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo  
estoy comenzando a cambiar  
¿es que yo hice algo mal?

gritando me dijiste  
los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras  
nunca podria ser tu principe encantado  
puede ser que no entiendas  
pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas  
en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar

estoy dispuesto a cambiar en  
el angel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas  
abrire los brazos de par en par  
y te sostendre en mis alas para protejerte  
debes creer  
creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas  
y viviremos felices por siempre y  
escribiremos nuestro propio final feliz.

ELLA SOLO ESCUCHABA ESA CANCION, ESTABA LLORANDO, SOLO SE ESCUCHABA SU RESPIRACION.  
Y SU CINSERO LLANTO.

ella, desde el hospital lo estaba apollando, estaba llorando de felicidad, ella empeso a ponerce mal-!!  
pero sin embargo aguanto asta que la cancion terminara.

apenas podia moverce y ablar. pero, solo aguantaba asta que terminara la cancion. ella solo lo escuchava cantar y tocar. hasta que ya no pudo mas, cuando la cancion dijo:  
"ESCRIBIREMOS NUESTRO PROPIO FINAL FELIZ"

Ella cerro sus ojos hermosos color jade, para siempre u.u

sin haber dicho mucho antes:

"TE AMO sasuke..."

tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
sono el aparato que le habian puesto para anunciar su partida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FÌN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(1): **Es un icono de la television mexicana..Bueno realmente es un hombre vestido de mujer que es realmente amargada xD

.. Hii chios!! pues espero que les haya gustado mucho mi fiicc! yo me puse demaciado depre, pues esta historia esta demaciado triste  
pero hermsa!!

"TRATA DE UNOS CHICOS: que empesaron a ser amigo, pero descubrieron algo muy grande: "*EL AMOR*", la chica solo estaba enferma del corazon, de los pulmones total, ella sabria que no podria durar mucho tiempo en vida.  
antes pasaron muchas cosas ya lo beran!! n.n . hasta que la bella de ojos jades, serro sus ojos por siempre. (ocea murio u.u)  
y bueno me larguu!! espero que les aigaa guusztaDO dejen cOment :D!! aiiOsz!!"  
POR SIERTO! SI BIERON QUE AL PRINCIPIO SALIO LO DE LA PARTE DE PUSO EL CELU EN EL PIANO Y EMPESO A TOCAR,  
ES POR QUE DESDE AHI COMIENZA LA HISTORIA!!  
buehh......... DaateebaayO!!(:


End file.
